The Valiant Child
by LostNight0907
Summary: Set during Rose's time in Pete's world and then rewriting her return. Will be multiple chapters. Rose/10
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who...I wish I did...or maybe just DT...and Billie...and Chris**

**The Valiant Child**

Chapter One

Rose huffed as she got her bearings. The last trip resulted in her almost landing in a volcano in what she gathered was Pompeii. Maybe she should scout ahead next time. She scoffed at the thought. She'd never send anyone else nor would she waste time on a probe. She shook the ash and dirt off her jacket and walked over to the MedBay.

"Everything go alright?"

Despite a bit of early animosity, Rose and Martha had become akin to friends the past few years. When they first met, Martha came in on internship and Rose was fresh off training. The two headstrong women had come to blows over Rose's injuries and stubbornness.

"Yeah, nearly ended up in a documentary though."

Rose smiled wryly as she changed into shorts and a tank top.

"Ooh, which one this time? The signing of the Declaration of Independence?"

Rose leaned in conspiratorially. "Nah, I would've ended up one of those skeletons they unearthed in Pompeii."

Martha gave her a stern look before moving to check her over.

"You do realize that your mum may just kill you this time. You missed New Year. Pete's been trying to placate her but she's your mum."

Rose cringed a bit. She'd not been much of a daughter since they got the cannon up and running. She did make it over once a week for family dinner and even took Tony a day or two. She spent time with Pete at work but her relationship with her mum suffered a bit.

"I'll visit on my way home. What's the date?"

"January 14th, Rose."

Pete's voice drifted in through the doorway. Rose looked up to see him standing there, a slightly disappointed look crossed his face.

"You're supposed to get in, get the date, check recent alien evens, then leave. You've been staying longer and longer and Jackie's worried. She doesn't think you'll come back one of these days. You need to talk to her because I'm not getting in the middle of it anymore."

He turned to leave but threw a "glad you're back safe" over his shoulder.

The door shut and Rose looked down at her feet.

"Well, why Pompeii? Isn't that a major historical event? As in 'do not mess with?' Why would he be there?"

Martha cleaned a cut on Rose's thigh before grabbing some gauze.

"I don't know. I didn't even get to see him. I just ran and almost ran right into that volcano. I did this weird side-flip-fall thing and ended up on a ledge halfway down. I had to climb out and get away before it went boom."

An amusing hand gesture went with the boom. Martha rolled her eyes and searched for any other injuries. Finding none she shooed Rose off the exam table and out to the break room.

"You do realize that one of these trips, you're going to hurt yourself bad enough for your mum to put a stop to this whole thing. She's been a bit unbearable lately. She's been hanging around waiting for you, which is sweet, but then she yells at the boys, Pete included, and she keeps asking why they can't bring you back. Even Owen seems a fair bit scared of her; it's quite funny."

Rose made herself a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, perfect after the freezing trip back, and sat down.

"I know she can be difficult. She knows we're close and she thinks I'll just swan off without a goodbye. I won't. I do need a bit of a break though. Maybe I'll talk Pete into lending me the zeppelin. I could take mom shopping! That'll work, right?"

The girls smiled and Martha answered.

"It should placate her for a bit. You _should_ have a medical professional around just in case though."

The girls shared a look before breaking out into grins.

"Mum? You home?"

Rose's voice rang through the foyer and up the stairs. Jackie had insisted in living in a more modest home as opposed to the mansion. The large home was still used for social functions and parties though.

"Rose Marion Tyler!"

Rose steadied herself for the barrage on her ear drums that was soon to come. In retrospect, she probably should have kept to the schedule. Despite staying for about an hour longer than she should have, she couldn't really bring herself to regret it. Curiosity did kill the cat, after all.

Jackie Tyler stormed through the hall towards her daughter and grabbed her in a hug. Rose returned it adamantly, apologizing to her mother for worrying her.

"You have a schedule for a _reason_. You don't know how much time is going by here or there. You could be there for five minutes but it's be a century here! They're supposed to pull you out but you didn't let them. You have that watch for a reason, Rose."

Now the guilt hit again. After the impressive side-flip-fall incident, she managed to smack her hand on a particularly hard rock. Her 'watch,' as her mum put it, is actually something similar to a vortex manipulator but with a watch telling her what time it was in Pete's World. It also hooks up to the cannon in order to bring her back through. Rose may have taken a bit longer to fix it than she needed to. She just wanted to see the city before it was buried in magma and death.

"I know, mum, and I'm sorry. It broke after I arrived and I couldn't let anybody actually see it. I ended up in a city." Not necessarily a lie. "I didn't have much space to myself as it was. I'd rather not be labeled as a witch thank you." Wouldn't be the first time.

Jackie sighed at her daughter.

"Alright but you need to program a backup or code or something to let us know you're alright."

"Mum, the watch transmits back my heart rate, blood press-"

"I don't want to hear it. You let us know you're okay, got it?"

"Yes mum."

Rose looked over her mother's shoulder and saw Pete and Tony peeking around the door jamb to the kitchen. Even Pete dare not intervene. Granted, even the Doctor was a bit weary of her mum. That slap made things quite clear.

"Now, let's get some food into ya. Did you want some tea?"

Rose smiled.

"Tea and food would be fantastic."

Rose, Jackie, and Martha collapsed on a large couch in the zeppelin. They'd just left a very snobby saleswoman completely scandalized.

They went to New York to do a bit of shopping and ended up in a very posh store. Rose and Martha wandered over to the knickers and bra section as Jackie browsed the dresses. Martha had held up a brilliant blue bra against Rose, stating it just suited her. Rose grabbed a bright green one and tossed it to her friend before declaring they must try them on.

In retrospect, that may have been where it started. The rooms were full, save one, so the girls, being quite used to sharing close quarters on missions, figured they'd be fine with just the one. They changed, modeled for each other, and began giggling profusely. The sales attendant came in, opened their door, and admonished them, stating only one per room.

Martha and Rose shared a look and a wink before Martha pushed Rose against the wall and snogged her. Within a minute, Martha and Rose were escorted out of the store, laughing, and were told not to come back. Jackie ended up buying their bras as well as knickers for their 'honeymoon.'

Now the girls were on their way back to London, still giggling.

"I'd have loved to see her face."

"She was bright red, mum. Absolutely horrified. Granted, the wandering hands bit might've been a bit uncalled for."

Martha snorted into her tea.

"You groped her arse and she flew ten feet into the air! It was hilarious."

It had been a month since the Bra Incident and Rose was getting restless again. She'd taken a bit of a break, mother's orders. Pete had also delegated her the job of 'artifact identification.' In other words, she got to spend days labeling and writing up reports of various alien objects. She wasn't even allowed to go out with her team on their trip to Kenya. There was a suspected crash landing that took place there and, being the Earth's chief alien liaison, Rose had anticipated going. Pete told her no. Now she was grumbling, upside-down and half flung out of a Sontaran escape pod, trying to fix the gravitational stabilizers.

"Knock knock."

Mickey stepped through the double doors and into the large room, bearing Chinese take away and drinks. He heard a muffled 'over here' and walked over to the large scrap of metal. He could see Rose's legs sticking out somewhere towards the top. He snapped a quick picture of her and one of the food and sent them to her.

Rose looked at her watch and saw the pictures. She grumbled a bit more as she tried to extricate herself from the metal structure.

After about five minutes, she emerged, hand extended for her drink. Mickey smiled and dished up the food.

"You know, you keep up this workaholic attitude and your mum won't let you back on cannon work."

"I know. I just…I need something to do aside from this paperwork mess. I need to be out there, doing something, helping someone. I couldn't go with Jake, Pete won't put me back with the cannon, I barely see Martha, or you, and I'm getting more restless than the Doctor."

Rose rested her chin in her hand as she ate her chicken. She'd been starting to despise the slow path. Honestly, she had no idea how Sarah-Jane did it. Then again, she's a bit older, more years of coping behind her, new adventures to enjoy.

"Now, that's a bit of an overstatement isn't it? I mean, the Doctor? Really? You used to be able to do this stuff. Stay in for a night with me or your mum. Now, all you do is work until someone kicks you out and then you go back to your apartment and collapse. It's not healthy, babe. You need another project. Why not teach gymnastics at your old school? That'd be-"

"No. It's not my old school Mickey. Nothing here is mine. I have an apartment because I couldn't take mum's hovering. I have a job because it'll get me back home. I have an identity because Ianto and Pete made one for me. Nothing here is mine."

A long silence ensued.

"Ya know, you got me, your mum, Tony, Pete, Martha, Jake, Owen, Gwen, etcetera, all who love you, don't ask me why, and who will help you get back home but Rose, to us it's not just getting you back home; it's you leaving us. You'll be gone from our lives. We still need you, babe."

Rose looked up at him. He looked so much older now. She stood and wrapped him in a hug.

"I get that. I do. I don't want to leave any of you. I've come to love all of you and it hurts that I'll say goodbye but we also don't have time to waste. Five more stars have disappeared since last night. We're running out of time, Mickey."

"Run 246: Visual communication only. Location: Midnight. Locked on to sonic device and projecting through nearest screen. Begin in 3-2-1."

Rose felt like cold water was dumped on her head. They'd designed a crown of sorts, able to lock on to any video device and use it as a video link to the subject. Rose would be able to see through to the area where the Doctor was during their brief communication window.

She opened her eyes and saw him, well, his back. Her breath hitched and she began to scream his name, trying to get his attention. Then she felt like she was being pulled out of a lake. She opened her eyes again and saw she was back in the cannon room. She felt tears well up. She'd been so close. If he had just turned around. If someone had just looked at her, it would have been worth it.

The building shook with the force of the explosion. Everyone was underground in the bunker below Buckingham Palace or they were dead. Rose and her team were frantically sweeping the floors of the estate and sending everyone to the tube, where a transport was waiting to take them to the bunker. The Daleks had come and destroyed everything in a matter of days. Only a few government strongholds were left and they were trying to evacuate the last of London. They set up a frequency speaker downstairs. Daleks are resilient but they really don't like high pitches and loud noises. Neither do humans but it was a decent tradeoff.

They reached the roof and found no more people.

"Hey, Owen. We're at the top. That's everyone. Start bringing people out and we'll meet you back at the tower."

"Aye, aye, Commander Tyler, ma'am."

"Owen, I'm so gonna slap you when I see you."

"Love you too, Rosie-Posie."

"Oi, you two stop canoodling and get back to work."

Rose turned to Jake and Mickey who were trying, and failing, to hide their laughter.

"Oh, shut it, boys."

Rose made her way to the cannon room. They worked it into the old rift equipment so she at least got some sun up on that floor. She did, anyway. Now, the windows were covered with sheets of metal and the tower had been turned into a giant transmitter. They set up frequency transmitters all over London. Rose's favorite was the London Eye.

She walked into the room, followed by Mickey and Jake. Jackie, Tony, Pete, Martha, Owen, Ianto, and Gwen were already in the room. They all just stood around for a minute before Pete spoke up.

"Is this goodbye then?"

After the parallel world debacle, Rose told Pete it wouldn't be much longer until she actually went over to stop this, and likely stay.

"Yeah."

There was more silence and then Owen threw himself at Rose's feet.

"But I need you. Nobody gets me like you. You're my long-lost sister, except for the flirting incessantly thing. I don't want you to go."

He began to dramatically sob into her knees. Gwen came up and hugged Rose, avoiding Owen.

"I'll miss you, Gwenny."

"I'll miss you too Rose."

The procession of goodbyes lasted a few, short minutes. Owen let go when Jackie stepped forward to say goodbye.

"You'll always be my little girl. You may have grown up a bit but nothing will ever change the fact that I love you. If he doesn't do what's right and keep you safe, you tell him I'll find a way back across and I'll be sure to pay him a visit."

Rose choked a laugh before diving into her mother's arms.

"I love you mum. Always have, always will."

"Oh, I love you too sweetheart. Be safe."

Rose nodded into her shoulder before stepping back.

"Well, I'll see you on the other side."

She ran towards the cannon and with a bright, golden flash, she was gone.

**I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. I also live in Vermont, in the States, so I know there's bound to be weird words thrown in here or there and I apologize in advance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Valiant Child**

Chapter 2

Rose flinched through the cold. Even with a running start, it felt like hours before she could cross through the void. Really it was only a few seconds but in the void, time got wonky. The feeling of submersion was never one she liked, especially when she couldn't breathe, or blink, or move. She felt suspended and submerged and she didn't like it.

She felt warmth creep back through her bones and slowly resumed her running. A flash of light and she found herself in a long, metal corridor. She paused and looked about, trying to discern where she might be, or when for that matter. She'd been onboard Dalek ships before but they were a bit smaller, less imposing.

The hallway continued on for what seemed like miles, corridors and large doors branching off of it. Rose looked to her watch, pressed a few buttons, implemented a sonic wavelength and received an image back. Who says bats are only useful for eating bugs?

She took off at a run again.

The Doctor, Donna, and Jack stood facing the Supreme Dalek. They'd just watched the TARDIS fall.

"Now, Doctor, how does it feel? The last child of Gallifrey, all alone in the universe, without his blue box. Take them to the vault. They are the playthings of Davros now."

They followed the Daleks down the hall.

"Something's wrong."

"Aside from me?"

Donna glanced between the two before speaking.

"Doctor, you just lost the TARDIS, the Daleks are stealing planets, and we're captured. There's many things wrong here."

"I mean, something's wrong with this place. It's not the same as you, Jack. It's different but alike. There's something here that shouldn't be."

They shared looks before continuing their journey to the vault.

Rose glanced around the corner. She'd made her way towards a lift system by what she believed was the maintenance section of the ship. The good news was that she found the Doctor; the bad news was that he was over three miles below her. She couldn't use the lift without alerting the Daleks as to where she was. A thought came through and she began to work.

She grabbed a bunch of pipes and wires and tubes from a room nearby. Rose pulled out an electrical grenade she got off a Judoon a few months back. She tossed it in the lift before sending it down. She ran for the ventilation shaft she saw a few turns back.

She slipped in, careful not to be seen, and shimmied her way down the duct. After about half an hour, she came to an opening. The duct extended up, down, left, right, and straight.

"Typical."

Rose slid over the opening. She had enough space to maneuver herself into a sitting position. She took her shoes and socks off, tied the laces, and draped them over her shoulder. She was better at climbing air shafts barefoot and her shoes would clunk about. Rose slid her legs down, careful not to catch her pants on the sharp metal, and began her decent.

"The things I do to save the universe" she said with a smile.

Donna couldn't help it. He looked like a pirate prune, a pirate prune shoved in a pepperpot. She really wanted to laugh, especially when the Doctor called him a pet. Though, she was a bit concerned with the look the Doctor gave Jack a minute ago. Jack had said something about turning the Emperor of the Daleks to dust, just like Davros was planning to do to the whole of the universe.

"I was there, you know. A whole fleet, over half a million, were warped, different, all because of that Emperor. He called himself a god. Is that what's going to happen when everything is gone? You'll all just float around in space because there's nothing else. There will be nobody to exterminate. They'll only have each other. What happens, Davros, when one begins to change, then many, then more? They'll turn on each other, constantly purging of anything that's not a 'true' Dalek. They'll get rid of you at some point. You're different."

The Doctor was on a bit of a rampage. A reality bomb. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Daleks were destroyed. They were supposed to have burned with Gallifrey. His planet, its people, all wiped out to save the universe from these creatures, but they survived. They've achieved the status of cockroach in his mind. They just wouldn't stay gone.

The Doctor felt uneasy. Even with this bomb, even with Jack here, Donna in danger, the universe at the mercy of the Daleks, there was something else. Something else that was wrong but right, like it was meant to be here but not. That something was coming closer.

Rose huffed lightly as she laid down across another intersection. It'd been slow moving and she'd only made it a mile and a half.

_This would be so much easier with a rope or Tosh's anti-gravity boots. _

Tosh had been working on a suit, much like the one Ironman wore. She died before she could finish it but she did make significant progress on the flight stabilizers and anti-gravity controls, which would be quite useful now.

Just then, she felt something. Like a song, warm and bright just washed over her.

Rose straightened up, shook her head, checked her watch, and continued downwards. She paused a few minutes later as she heard people moving, shuffling down a corridor. She climbed back up to a nearby alcove, settling down to listen.

"The prisoners are to be taken to the testing room."

"What d'ya mean testing room? You're not turnin me into some Martian experiment."

Rose held back a groan as she recognized her mother's voice. Of course she would go and get captured by Daleks after Rose told her explicitly to _stay home_.

She slid further down the airway as silently as possible, especially having left her shoes about a mile up. She peeked down through a vent and saw a group of forty or so being led into a chamber. She gasped as she recognized not only her mother but Mickey and Sarah-Jane as well. She watched as the Daleks closed the doors and left.

Rose lifted the grate and jumped, not fell, never fell, onto the floor below. She looks through the window to see her mother helping another woman up. She and Sarah-Jane locked eyes through the window and Rose motioned for her to come over.

Sarah-Jane motioned for Rose to move back and she did. The door opened, thank you Sarah-Jane and her handy gadgets, and Mickey followed shortly after. Her mum was still inside.

Rose waved her hands to get her mum's attention. Jackie looked up, smiled at her daughter and mouthed 'I'm sorry. I love you, sweetheart.' Rose's eyes grew wide and she began to open the door. Mickey pulled her back.

"You can't go in there."

"But my _mum_-"

Something in his pocket beeped. He looked to Rose before pulling out the dimension disc. He waved it in front of the window. Not two seconds later, Rose was enveloped in her mother's arms.

"You were supposed to stay home, where it's safe. You weren't supposed to come."

"You think I'd trust the whole universe, all of them, to that rude alien? Maybe if he was still that serious, brooding one, not the hyper kid-in-a-candy-store."

Rose let go of her mother.

"I have to keep going. I was on my way to the Doctor when I heard you. I need you all to stay safe and hidden, at least for now. Mickey, I'm counting on you. You're not to let mum try and beat up any Daleks. I have to go but I'll see you all soon."

She gave Mickey and her mum a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Rose."

"It's good to see you too, Sarah-Jane. Catch up time later, yeah? Bye!"

Rose was back in the ducts, on her way to her Doctor.

Sarah-Jane turned to Mickey.

"You're good with computers, right?"

"-and one of them will die."

"Don't say that!"

The Doctor looked at the screen. Sarah-Jane, Mickey the Idiot, an good ol' Jackie Tyler on one side and miss Martha Jones on the other. The Doctor couldn't breathe for a moment when he saw Jackie and Mickey. If they're here then surely Rose must be here too.

"Where's Rose?"

Surprisingly, the question came from Jack and not himself.

"She's not here."

Mickey's answer both stung and relieved him. Rose wasn't captured. She was safe, relatively anyways. Donna spoke up.

"Was that explosion earlier you?"

The question was directed to the group holding the warp star. They looked around at each other before Jackie locked eyes with the Doctor.

"Yes."

She was lying, of course she was. They had no idea what had sent the lift flying down the shaft but they may have known who was responsible. Jackie nodded almost imperceptibly at him. His Rose was here and she was being absolutely fantastic. He managed to smile even as the thought of Rose in danger chilled him to the core.

Rose listened in on the conversation from a few meters about Donna's head. She'd been trying to plan where she should land. Over by Davros maybe, take him as hostage; over by Dalek Caan, they obviously seemed to need him. Her best bet seemed either over at that big control platform or between Caan and Davros. She wished she had a coin to flip.

She watched as her mum, Sarah-Jane, Mickey, and Martha all appeared below. She couldn't help but remember when that happened to her, back on the Gamestation.

Alright, between the bad guys meant eyestalks off the Doctor and everyone else. It also meant she could ransom them for the return of the planets, as long as they didn't shoot her. Would they shoot if she was close to them?

Now, over at the control platform meant that she could at least pretend to know what she was doing and threaten to destroy the place. She'd be a bit useless there though.

Her mind made up, she moved back over to the spot between Davros and Caan. She guessed about where she should come through and, quickly and quietly as possible, began to cut her way through the metal. Thank you, Torchwood, for vaporizing rays. The small ones worked wonders on door locks and, apparently, air ducts.

Rose peeled up the corner slightly. She didn't need to give away her position. She glanced down, excited to see that her aim wasn't off in the slightest. She'd drop a good few meters but if she timed it right, she could be up behind Davros within seconds.

She peeled the flap up a bit more, almost done cutting. _I hope this works_. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it's taken this long to update. My best friend had a baby, my adorable godson. On top of that, another best friend decided to drop in for a week. Then on top of THAT, I've been working wonky hours and had to tear up the attic, basement, and garage so some guys can put insulation in. YEESH! Here you go!**

**The Valiant Child**

Chapter 3

The room was still. They'd just witnessed a person, blonde, jump from the ventilation shaft, in nothing more than a skin-tight black shirt and cargo pants. He or she wasn't even wearing shoes. The Doctor was on edge already but now he knew where that odd feeling was coming from. That thing that was wrong, but right; it was here.

The Doctor drew in a breath when the figure came up behind Davros and, without a second blink, pulled out what looked like that electronic grenade Mrs. Moore concocted. The breath caught in his throat when he saw her; it was Rose.

"Release them."

He started a bit at her voice. This Rose was trained and she put business before pleasantries.

"The Valiant Child returns home. Weary traveler of the universes. The woman born to die in battle."

Dalek Caan's voice rang out through the vault. Rose looked up at the Doctor, a brief but bright smile gracing her features before they hardened again. She repeated her demand to Davros.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear. The Doctor and his Children of Time are to watch as I destroy the universe. I will not have you standing in my way. Daleks! Exterminate her!"

Her eyes widened as Davros called for her death.

"NO!"

The Doctor's voice was drowned out by the Daleks. Exterminate. Exterminate. Shots were fired, all from them, all at Rose.

She fell to the ground, electric grenade in hand, eyes closed.

"What have you done?!"

Jack blinked for a minute, almost sure he heard old big-ears instead of this cheeky regeneration. He looked over at the Doctor and saw the same lost look he saw on the Gamestation.

"She was always going to die, Doctor. She shouldn't have come but you made her. She came to find you, striving through countless parallel worlds, all in search for you. The Valiant Child is dead, Doctor. You're TARDIS is gone. You and your Children will bear witness to the end of everything and the beginning of Dalek reign!"

The Doctor's eyes didn't leave Rose's prone body. Jackie looked on, horrified. It wasn't real to Mickey. No way was Rose just lying there, dead. Jack choked back a cry and tamped down hisanger as the Daleks moved around them purposefully. They had begun the firing process for the reality bomb. Somewhere in the ship, the Supreme Dalek could be heard counting down. The room froze for a second time when Rose's body began to glow gold before it disappeared.

"What?"

"Explain."

The Doctor and Davros spoke at once. Dalek Caan only giggled from his perch.

"She has gone to howl with her soul. The Valiant Child is gone forever."

"What do you mean? She just poof, vanished."

Donna moved a step forward as she spoke.

"The female will stay still."

A Dalek near her stopped her movements. She heard Rose's mother sob into the bloke near her. Sarah-Jane murmured "I'm sorry" and Martha whispered her condolences. Donna looked over towards Jack and the Doctor, both still imprisoned. Jack looked ready to either kill or cry. The Doctor looked toward Davros and she nearly gasped. He looked every bit the aged Time Lord, determination and condemnation both settling on his face.

Rose felt weird. It was like she existed but she couldn't feel anything. She was there but not. Her head didn't exist but she was conscious. The feeling from before, in the air duct, was all around her, encompassing her. She could hear a song floating everywhere. She caught glimpses of things. Her looking into the heart of the TARDIS; _you're gonna burn_; _I want you safe, my Doctor_; _you are tiny_; _my head_; _I think you need a Doctor_. He kissed her. How did she not remember that? She felt her limbs come back into focus, like they were asleep. She felt the song crescendo and she blinked, now fully aware of the grating against her back.

She sat up, working her limbs to get the feeling back in them. She looked around at the familiar scenery of the TARDIS. She walked the few feet to the console and ran her hand across it. It thrummed beneath her hand and she felt the song rise up around her again.

"You brought me back, didn't you? Back on the Gamestation, we connected or somethin'. That's why I haven't stayed dead. Lycancia, the bogs of Gotsjui, Women's Wept, all those times in Pete's world and more. That was you, us."

She felt another thrum.

"What do I need to do?"

"Your emotions betray you Doctor. They hurt you, cripple you. We are strong. We will survive."

"And you, being the highest authority on perfection, should be listened to and obeyed? Not gonna happen. Emotions are good. The pleasure is worth the pain."

Mickey shook his head; of course Captain Cheesecake would turn a revelation in the last moments of reality into an innuendo.

"Tell me something Doctor. The Valiant Child, do you think she would've gone with you if she knew the pain she'd have to endure because of you? Would it have been worth it? Is it worth it to any of you?"

Davros paused as he moved in front of the Doctor.

"Is this man worth everything? Jackie Tyler, is he worth your daughter's death? Martha Jones, is he worth your heart? Captain Jack Harkness, is he worth losing those you love over and over again? Sarah-Jane Smith, is he worth putting your life on hold, not really living? Mickey Smith, is he worth the frustration and pain of losing your childhood friend and confidant? Donna Noble, is he worth losing your family, your grandfather? All of you have seen what he is. Tell me."

The room became silent once again. The Doctor stared straight ahead, afraid of the answers. He knew he wasn't worth everything he put them through. He most certainly wasn't worth Rose's life. He'd saved her from sacrificing herself once but he was useless this time. Martha's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You create monsters and they're all you'll ever have. They can't laugh, cry, play jokes, or have fun. They just exist and exterminate. Friends, those you care about, those you love, they're in your heart. They'll always be there, no matter what. I for one would rather have met the Doctor. He showed me things I couldn't even dream of before. He made me better."

"Rose said he showed her a better way of living her life. Even though she was right pissed because he sent her home, she defended him. I know that through all the hard times, getting turned into a stone statue, almost ripped apart by a werewolf, getting locked in a box with a missile heading right for her, she always believed in him. She trusted him. Back in the other universe, she wouldn't stop. She kept saying that nothing was impossible and she was going to prove him wrong, just to see the look on his face. She told me that Madame de Pompadour was right: the Doctor is worth the monsters. So you can just shove off it, mate. Her death proves that to her, he is worth fighting for."

The Doctor looked at Mickey gratefully. He was responsible for Rose's death and Mickey the Idiot was defending him. Sarah-Jane spoke up.

"There's not much use in asking us if he's worth it. The fact that we're here says enough."

"There's not much time left. They will all die. Everything will come to dust and they'll be gone forever."

"What do you mean?" Jack looked over Davros to Dalek Caan. That little alien was starting to get on his nerves.

A remarkable sound filled the room; the Doctor whipped his head around, trying to find it. A noisy blue box appeared to his left and the doors opened suddenly. A blinding gold light filled the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes or look away. A figure stepped out and appeared in between him and Davros. The Doctor let out a strangled noise.

"You will stop."

Rose's voice took on an ethereal lilt. Jackie let out a sob and Jack gasped out her name.

"No longer a child; she died in battle so many times. She comes to end all; the woman of legends and stories."

The universe seemed to grind to a standstill. Around the room Daleks and humans, geniuses and machines stopped what they were doing.

"This ends now. You've created monsters, killing machines. Now, it is the end of their time; the end of yours as well."

Rose raised her arms and everywhere, Daleks began to turn to dust.

"Rose, stop!"

Jack looked between the Doctor and Rose. He felt it, felt her. It was like before, on Satellite 5. He'd come to, felt a comforting warmth before it was all ripped away; before he was left stranded.

"Doc, what's going on?"

His voice was tight and his face face showed fear.

"She's using the time vortex again. She's going to destroy every last Dalek. I don't know if she's alive or dead or what but the point is, this is very bad."

Davros moved closer to her.

"You died."

"Yes."

"Tell me, Rose Tyler, what did you feel? Could you feel anything as you died? Was there a split second where you felt everything die before you disappeared? I've seen thousands, millions die, but I never got the chance to ask what it felt like. I wonder if I could make it hurt, just a bit more."

A wind blew harshly throughout the room and Rose glowed brighter.

"Do you want to feel it, Davros? Do you want to feel every death you've brought." Davros began screaming, clutching his controls. "I can make you feel it. Every single cell of your body, dying. Every single living thing you've every harmed; I can see it all and I can make you feel it. The deaths, the pain, the regenerations. You've caused so many so much pain. Is that what you want?" Davros' screaming increased.

"Stop this now. It's not right. You've stopped his plan now let it go!"

Everyone looked on as nothing changed. Davros' mouth was open in what was now a silent scream.

"Rose!"

"You've caused all of it. Your Daleks, your void ship, everything. It's your fault so many have died. It's your fault that he had to destroy such a beautiful place, his people, everything."

"Rose, please, stop it! I need you safe, remember? Everyone's safe now. Let it go."

She turned around to see her Doctor, eyes wide and fearful, kneeling on the ground. Her eyes locked with his and flashed brown for a moment. She then closed her eyes and raised her arms.

"NO!"

Rose's form began to fade into gold light as the ship rocked violently. Jackie looked on at her daughter as she stopped glowing and fell to the floor. She stepped forward but the Doctor yelled to stay away. He reached forward and found no resistance. He ran a few feet to her body.

Davros slumped in his seat and Dalek Caan giggled again. "The Bad Wolf, destroyer of Daleks."

The Doctor moved her onto her back and ran his hands over her face and across her neck. He felt a thready, fast heartbeat beneath his fingers and almost cried.

"Rose? Rose, open your eyes."

"Doc?"

Her eyelids fluttered and a small moan escaped her lips. The Doctor rested his forehead against hers and let out a chuckle.

"She's alive, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

**Posting two chapters because I felt guilty for missing about a week. This one's a bit of a filler but the real fun starts next chapter. Just to clearify: Mickey is staying the main universe, as is cannon. The Doctor hid his handy spare hand somewhere in the TARDIS. **

The room erupted shortly after. The ship shook again and a voice called out from the speakers calling for surrender or face destruction.

"I think it's time to leave."

Jackie, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah-Jane all ran to the TARDIS as Jack and Donna went to help the Doctor. Donna placed her had on his shoulder and felt him tremble slightly. He picked his head up and looked at them.

"Jack, get coordinates set for Earth. Donna, I need you to get bossy. Tell the others to get a hold of their contacts on Earth. I'll meet you shortly." With that, he carefully lifted Rose and ran into the TARDIS and into the MedBay.

Donna followed and blinked when she saw everyone huddled around the screen by the jumpseat.

"We're back, Jack! Sun, stars, all of it."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you guys soon."

"What's going on?"

Martha looked towards Donna and answered.

"The Earth is back. There's no planets or anything near here so we think they were sent back somehow."

"Oh, so normal day for all then."

They shared smiles as Sarah-Jane moved Jack out of the way to speak to her son. They all started when they heard a bang on the door.

"Excuse me."

Jack slid Sarah-Jane over as he switched to a camera outside the TARDIS. There was a platoon of Judoon standing right outside the door.

"Hey Doc! We got company!"

The Doctor ran into the room with a smile. He went to Jackie and told her to go down the hall, to the left, three doors down, take a right, down the stairs and it's the fifth left. She stared at him blankly before running to the hall.

"Now, what's going on?"

"The planets are gone, the Earth is back where it belongs, and we've got Judoon who want a word."

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Well, we can chat some other time. Let's get everybody back home." With a smile, he flipped a switch.

Jackie wandered into a room that reminded her of a beach. The lower half of the walls were tan, the top was a soft blue, and a white strip separated them. She moved over to the chair next to the bed. Jackie looked down at her daughter and let a tear fall. Brushing her little girl's hair back, she began to hum a lullaby.

Jack moved to his place as the Doctor delegated tasks to his companions. Jack could tell he was bristling with nervous energy. Rose seemed to have that effect on him. He looked a bit lighter as well, the Doctor. Like a bit of light had come into his eyes, or maybe some darkness left. Jack looked around at the smiling faces in the TARDIS. Sarah-Jane to his right, followed by Mickey and Donna. Martha was to his left and the Doctor was at the screen, ready to go.

"Do you know why it's a bumpy ride? These consoles are designed for six pilots. Bit annoying that."

"Either that or you really are a bad driver."

The Doctor gave Martha an indignant look before sniffing.

"The TARDIS is an infinitely complicated bit of machinery. It's original design needed nine pilots but they've evolved since then. The complex controls have to be constantly tweaked and adjusted in order to maintain a safe flight."

"So what's your excuse?"

He rolled his eyes at Donna. The Doctor had a habit of picking up very strong women. They landed with little more than a thud. Everyone went around and hugged one another then said their 'goodbye for nows.'

Jack made no move to leave and nor did Mickey and Donna. The Doctor shut the doors and sighed.

"Alright, let's go."

He took off down the hall and the group followed.

When they entered the room, they saw Jackie sitting beside Rose on the bed, brushing her daughters hair off her forehead.

"You know, sweetheart, you get your stubbornness from your dad."

The Doctor snorted and Jackie turned around to see them all hovering in the doorway.

"She gets that from you and you know it."

Jackie glared at Mickey.

"Even if she did, I'm glad. Imagine her, not stubborn. Wouldn't be half the woman she is now."

Everyone was quiet as they filed into the room. The Doctor took the seat on the opposite side and Donna moved to stand behind him.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it."

"What, I can't just say hello?"

"Stop flirting with my mum."

All eyes flew to Rose's smiling face. Her eyes were open just a little bit. Jack gave her a wide smile.

"But Rosie, if I can't have you then surely your gorgeous mother would do."

"Jack, I adore you, really I do, but that thought makes me wish I was still unconscious."

"How are you doing, love?"

Donna's voice made the Doctor jump slightly. She managed to sneak right up next to him without him noticing.

"Could be worse. My head is killin me and my best friend is making a pass at my mum. Not to mention, my shoes are still on board the Crucible. I liked those shoes. It took me two weeks to break them in properly. My socks are there too. Unfair, that. Now it seems my gob's getting worse than his." She nodded toward the Doctor. "So what happened?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Oh, no. You're not sugar-coating this. Tell me what happened, all of it."

The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What do you remember?"

Rose felt a bit uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. She moved to sit up and was graced with four pairs of arms rushing to help her.

"Guys, I'm not an invalid. I can sit up just fine. Anyway, I remember climbing through some ducts, after meetin up with you and Sarah-Jane." She looked at her mum for a minute before continuing. "I went down, I was looking for you, Doctor. You're easy to find with that binary vascular system and all." She gave him a smile and received a small one in return. "I remember hearing the Daleks before I died but the next bit was weird. I ended up in the console room. There was singing...That's about it."

"You went all Bad Wolf again, Rosie."

The Doctor saw no reaction from Rose.

"You knew that already, didn't you?"

She looked a bit guilty before responding that she had figured that out when she couldn't remember what she'd done. She asked what she did, despite remembering every second of it.

Donna watched the Doctor swallow roughly and decided to step in.

"You got rid of them, the Daleks."

"She did more than that." Everyone was watching the Doctor now. "She pulled the Medusa Cascade back into sync and she sent all the planets back. She altered the entire universe."

Rose looked a bit startled. She didn't expect the cold tone. The Doctor's eyes were on his hands, folded in front of him.

"So what now?"

The room was silent for a while before the Doctor poke up.

"Jack, you have to go soon to check on everyone. Plus there's only a little crack in the universe. It'll be closing up soon." With that, the Doctor left.

"That's not what I meant" said Rose.

Jack came over and sat next to her in the bed. He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's great to see you, Rosie, despite the whole 'universes falling apart' thing."

They smiled at each other and Rose threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, grateful to be able to do so.

"If you ever need me, don't hesitate. I've missed our companion complaint sessions."

"Are you leaving then, Jack?"

His smile turned sad.

"Yeah, I've got a team to check up on. I'll be in touch though."

He leaned forward and kissed her head. She whispered in a sad voice.

"You played football with me, years ago, in that lot behind the pub. I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I think it had to be this way. I'm not sorry and you shouldn't be either. Being immortal has come in handy though. See you soon."

Jack left the room and Donna took her turn to sit on the bed.

"So, you really put up with that daft alien in the other room for years? I have to give you credit. He's a bit much even on his mopey days."

Jackie snorted. "He didn't use to be that hyper. He was all brooding and leather and big ears. Took my Rose and went missing for a year! Never a word to her mother about it, no; 'come with me and see the universe, I've got a time machine, back in ten seconds' and all that. Meanwhile, I'm losing my mind. Didn't even get a 'sorry' out of 'im. I was livid; I smacked 'im."

Donna laughed.

"Really? My mum slapped him too. So did Martha's. He kept saying it's always the mothers. Did he really have a thing for leather?"

"He did. He had this black leather jacket; he wore it like armor. Jacket, jumper, jeans and boots. He also had these intense blue eyes that looked like galaxies were twisting inside. That was my first Doctor. Then he regenerated into this Doctor, all suits, trainers, and great hair. His big, brown eyes still hold those galaxies."

"Not to mention he's as skinny as a bean pole. Wait...what do you mean by regeneration?"

"Mr. Skinny-Bean-Pole says time to come to the console room."

The Doctor was leaning on the door jam. He'd heard Rose talking about his previous self and was curious so he stayed just outside the door. When he'd peeked in, he saw the sad, longing smile on Rose's face. He remembered back to just after he regenerated, when Rose wanted him to change back. He'd been a bit scared, if he was honest. He'd thought he'd lose her.

He looked on while Donna and Jackie got up. He shifted his gaze to Rose and smiled.

"You, Rose Tyler, are officially the most jeopardy-friendly person I've ever met."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"And you, Sir Doctor of TARDIS, have a bad habit of talking too much."

She gave him a smile, tongue poking out between her teeth. Oh, he'd missed her. She moved to get up but the Doctor was faster. She swooped her up and carried her to the console room. Her arms locked around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. She felt comforted by the fact that no matter how long they were apart, she'd know his smell anywhere. He placed her on the jumpseat and moved toward the controls. A flip of a lever and they were off.

When the TARDIS stopped, Jackie took out her mobile and went outside, Donna following shortly after. The Doctor moved to lift Rose but she put her hand up.

"I can walk on my own, Doctor."

She stepped out and looked around the painfully familiar scene. Donna had climbed on a rock a few yards away and her mum was talking to someone, presumably Pete, about halfway down the beach.

"Rose-"

She turned and looked at him; her Doctor. He was staring at some shell in the sand and looked torn.

"Yes Doctor?"

His mouth moved but nothing came out. He moved to stand in front of her and took her left hand in his right. She had to understand that her staying here would be better for her. He was selfish and wanted her with him but he couldn't promise her safety. Either way, he'd lose her.

"I made my choice and I'm never gonna leave you."

His head snapped up and he looked into her eyes. He could've sworn they weren't that gold.

"Rose, you'd be safe here. You'd have your mother, your family. You have a life here now."

Jackie had moved a bit closer and snorted at that.

"She doesn't though, Doctor. She spent all her time trying to get back to you. She may be safe here and God knows I want her with me but she isn't happy here. She needs you."

Rose looked back to the Doctor.

"You know that bad things happen when you send me away." He rolled his eyes and a small smile graced his lips. His pink and yellow human. She'll never cease to astound him and simultaneously make him want to rip his hair out. He looked back to her and sighed.

"Rose Tyler, it's your choice."

She nodded before walking over to her mom.

"You know I wouldn't be anything without you and nobody will ever make a better cup of tea." Jackie's eyes watered and she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Sweetheart, you make sure he doesn't end up hanging by his tie over a Martian canyon or something. You be careful. You've always been my little girl. I love you and I'm gonna miss ya."

"I love you too, mum. Always have, always will. I'll be careful, promise."

They let go of each other, tears coursing down their cheeks.

"Now you listen to me, Doctor." The Doctor stood a little straighter as the formidable mother addressed him. "You take care of her. No leaving her on some random asteroid or somethin. If you hurt her, I'll find you. Got that?"

The Doctor nodded quickly.

"I will do everything I can to keep your daughter safe and sound. She means a lot to me too."

He was then enveloped in a hug.

"You make sure she knows. She's loved you for years, now man up and tell her."

He was thankful Jackie whispered instead of her usual yelling. He nodded and they stepped back. Donna moved over and said goodbye to Jackie Tyler before retreating into the TARDIS. The Doctor moved over to stand at the doors and Rose hugged her mother for the last time.

"In my room, under the wing-back chair, is a blue box. I put it together years ago, in case I didn't make it home."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, mum."

With that, Rose walked back to the TARDIS and slipped her hand in the Doctor's.

"I'm not waitin around for five and a half hours, sweetheart!"

Rose laughed and waved goodbye. The Doctor followed her inside and shut the doors.

"Well, then! Rose, hold this. Donna grab that lever and press the third blue button when it flashes. Rose, the red dial should be set to 746. Now, allonsy!"

Rose turned to Donna.

"He still does that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thank you to everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed this story. I'm going to TRY and do three chapters a week. I'm working and have school to contend with so it's going to be a bit here and there. Thanks so much for sticking with it! While editing this, I noticed a lack of quotation marks. It's an issue with the document upload and I'm working to fix it on this chapter and the one prior. If I miss any, point them out please! THANKS!**

"Doctor?"

He looked up from his place beneath the console.

"Yes, Donna?"

"Could we go somewhere impossible?" He started at this. "I mean, we go and find our way around planets and times and that's all well and good. It's brilliant really, but could we go somewhere that blows impossible out of the water?"

"Donna, impossible for you is different than impossible for me. When you say impossible, you mean like something that doesn't adhere to the laws of physics, time, common sense, right?" She nodded. "I've been to an impossible planet. Bad things happen when one's ideas of possible are destroyed."

"You said Rose coming back was impossible but it happened anyway. Are you saying that was bad?"

"No. The situation surrounding that was bad but Rose herself coming back is good."

"So you're saying that the impossible thing itself can be good but the circumstances are bad?"

"Basically, yes."

"So why can't we go? You worried about me freaking out because it's like culture shock? News flash, Doctor, that happened already. I doubt I know what impossible means anymore. I want to see something that's so different, so against what I've been told, that impossible doesn't exist anymore."

_Well, there's Women Wept, but that was mine and Rose's. Maybe Alcuon Huit, or Gyuthia, or Tunhoit 3. Those are a bit impossible for humans._

"I've got it! How about the Hlakri Junction? You'd like it, Donna; shops everywhere."

"Where are we going?"

They looked up to see Rose rubbing her eyes. Her hair was in disarray, her pants swamped her legs and feet, and the large leather jacket draped across her shoulders made her look small. The Doctor smiled.

"We're going to the Hlakri Junction. It's this little planet past Midnight that is made up of shops, theme parks, and these brilliant rooms, like the TARDIS, where you can go in and be transported anywhere. It doesn't actually transport you, more like a...virtual reality."

"So it's like a spatio-temporal hyperlink?"

She grinned at him, her tongue in between her teeth.

"What's that" asked Donna.

"The Doctor's name for a magic door."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's more like a simulation room, thank you. You walk in, picture the place you want to be, or you can pick from a list they have there, and it'll take you there."

"Let's go then!"

Donna's excitement distracted the Doctor from Rose long enough for them to actually get to their destination.

"Rose, let's go get dressed."

He looked up to see Donna towing Rose from the console room. He cleaned up the wires and gears he'd been working on. He and Rose hadn't really talked since they left Pete's World. She'd pushed herself too much while trying to get back to him and now she was paying for it. Her body had been running on adrenalin and not enough sleep. She had lost a bit of weight as well. They tried visiting Gutrio, hoping to just relax in the purple hot springs, maybe enjoy a massage, but Rose stayed in the hotel room and slept. That was until the Doctor was accused of treason and they had to get back to the TARDIS. He'd only licked an urn. It was orange, purple, and seemed to be made of cotton. How was he to know it was viewed as the heart of their people?

"All set!" Donna walked out in soft, light blue gown. It had a brown sash around the empire waist and the straps rested just off her shoulders. It flowed down to her feet which were clad in brown flats. She did a little twirl and he nodded approvingly. Rose followed in a strapless silver gown that had a beautiful, pale gold design. It was strapless and stopped at her knees. Her gold flats matched as well; she gave him a smile as she walked up to the console.

"Time to go?"

"Yup" he said, popping the 'p.' He instructed them on what to hold and press when and soon they were off.

They stepped out into a very small room.

"You landed us in a cupboard."

"He does that."

"Anyway, allonsy!"

The Doctor opened the door and moved into a bright yellow hallway. The walls were moving around, reforming into a large circle.

"This is going to be one of the places I get lost in, isn't it?"

Donna smiled to Rose. "You never know, this could be the one place where nothing life-threatening happens."

"One: you shouldn't have jinxed us. B: Rose is exceedingly jeopardy-friendly. She'll find the one dangerous thing on the planet." Rose smacked his shoulder then she and Donna linked arms and headed for the door that appeared opposite them.

They walked out into a large, crowded marketplace. Shops were hovering everywhere. Donna began to float up and Rose called for the Doctor.

"Easy, there, Donna. This planet is a bit telepathic. You think of what you want to shop for and it'll bring you there. Best not wander off here."

The girls looked at each other and grinned. Together, they began to float down the aisle and toward what appeared to be a jewelry shop. The Doctor followed at a safe distance, close enough to make sure they're safe but far enough away that they wouldn't drag him along into the shops.

Rose and Donna entered the shop full of bracelets and rings and necklaces and all kinds of beautiful crafts. Donna smiled to Rose and tugged her towards the bracelets.

"Ooh, look at this one! It's gorgeous."

"Can I help you ladies?" A handsome, blonde salesman approached them. Donna smiled and answered. "We're just browsing for now but thank you." He nodded with a smile and left.

"Well he's attractive." Donna looked over to see Rose looking down at a silver bracelet set. She hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"Rose?" She turned her head to look at her friend.

"It's so pretty, look."

Donna moved forward and saw what Rose had been talking about. There were a pair of bracelets nestled among red silk. The gold twisted and turned in what looked like a dance.

"They are pretty. How much are they?"

"We trade, not sell." The handsome man from before came up next to them. "These are worth three songs. We capture the vocal tonality and turn it into jewelry. If you want, for two songs, you can make your own."

Rose's face lit up. "Can I do that?"

The man smiled. "Sure can. I can set you up a booth and all you have to do is sing two songs for us, then you sing whatever song, or songs, you want for your object. One song is one ring. Two songs is a bracelet. Three is a necklace. You can sing more than two songs for a bracelet if you want, it just gives you a more intricate design."

Rose moved to follow him to a booth. "Can I do a ring and a bracelet?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, you just have to sing three songs for us instead of just two. The number of songs you sing for us is the same number of songs you sing for your object."

Rose nodded and stepped into the booth. She could see Donna through the glass and waved. The man's voice came through the speaker. "You can sing whatever songs you want, no time limit. The machine also picks up on any instrumental bit that passes through you head. So if the song has a part where you don't sing, but you sort of think it in your head, it will include that in the final product."

Rose thought a bit then smiled. She looked toward Donna and began to sing.

"Ring around the rosie; pocket full of posie. Ashes, ashes; we all fall down."

Donna laughed as she sang. The salesman looked a bit confused, then he looked down at the machine. A gorgeous ring popped out. It was a deep purple, almost black, and had deep gold weaving across it.

"One done, two more and then you may do yours."

"I have a question: does it have to be one voice singing or can it be more?"

"For the ones for the store, only one voice, but for your own, any number of voices can be used. Harmonies work really well for bracelets and necklaces. We find it's easier to do solos for rings."

"Donna, you're helping me with the bracelet."

Donna smiled and gave her a salute.

"Can I add another bracelet?"

"Sure. Five songs for us in total. Just let me know which ones you're doing."

Rose sang her next four songs, all nursery rhymes the man had never heard before.

"I'd like to do the ring first."

The man nodded at her and she took her cue to begin. For a little bit, Rose just seemed to stand there, eyes closed.

"I can finally see,  
That you're right there beside me,  
I am not my own,  
For I have been made new  
Please don't let me go,  
I desperately need you...  
I am not my own,  
For I have been made new  
Please don't let me go,  
I desperately need you."

The ring that popped out was gorgeous. Donna smiled at the TARDIS blue. Like the first, it had something carved into it but instead of the swirls, it had barely visible gold bubbles. The bubbles looked an awful lot like the ones decorating the sticky notes in the TARDIS. The salesman looked at it before placing it in a small, black box.

"It etches in any design you want. I forgot to mention that."

Rose wasn't paying attention; she was already singing.

"I've been like a bird without song for awhile,  
Dry like a lake without rain for awhile,  
You suddenly stepped in my life,  
and made me cry, like an angel.  
Ooh, you're something else, like a smile without end..."

Donna listened to Rose sing and smiled. Her voice was soft but not pure. There was a story behind her voice, not just performance. She supposed that was true for the woman as well.

The next song was entirely in Rose's head. She'd decided an old Glen Miller was perfect for this. Rose finished and the bracelet popped out. It was this beautiful silver weave but when you turned it, the silver turned to a deep blue with specks, like stars. The salesman held it up for Rose to see and she beamed.

"It's gorgeous! Now, Donna, get in here."

Donna complied and they decided on two songs. Rose began and Donna soon joined in.

"You're not alone, together we stand..."

The girls moved on to the next one, laughing a bit as they sang.

"Aah would wahk five hundred miles and aah would wahk five hundred moh, jus to be the mahn who wahks five hundred miles to fahl down at yoh door..."

They exited the booth and looked at the band. It was thick, felt like leather, perfect to attach to a watch face. The black was interwoven with gold, red, and dark blue. They searched for a silver watch face to attach.

"You think he'll like it?"

"Of course he will. If he doesn't, we'll make him wear it anyways!"

The girls sorted everything out and left the store.

"Where now?"

"I think I saw a clothing shop down a level; want to go look?"


End file.
